civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Alfred Davies
|died= |placeofbirth= Black Lake, New York |placeofdeath= Ogdensburg, New York |placeofburial= Davies family cemetery in Oswegatchie, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Thomas Alfred Davies |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears=1829–1831; 1861–1865 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War }} Thomas Alfred Davies (December 3, 1809 – August 19, 1899) was an American businessman, engineer, and soldier. He served as a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. After the war Davies was a successful realtor as well as an author. Early life and career Davies was born in 1809 near Black Lake, located in St. Lawrence County, New York. He spent his childhood and early youth in his father's farm and received common education from the local schools.Warner (1964), p. 113 He entered the United States Military Academy on July 1, 1825, and graduated on July 1, 1829, ranked twenty-fifth.Warner (1964), p. 114 Future high-ranking Confederates in the class of 1829 were Robert E. Lee, Joseph E. Johnston, and Theophilus H. Holmes. Davies was commissioned in the 1st U.S. Infantry on the Wisconsin frontier and as quartermaster at the Military Academy. In 1831 he resigned his commission to practice civil engineering in New York City.Hubbell, Geary & Wakelyn (1995), p. 130 He was a merchant in New York from 1841 to the outbreak of the American Civil War in 1861. Civil War service When the American Civil War began in 1861, Davies chose to follow his native state and the Union cause. He was elected colonel of the 16th New York Infantry Regiment on May 15.Eicher, p. 200. Davies led a brigade during the First Battle of Bull Run that July.Eicher, p. 200; 2nd B, 5th D, Army of Northeast Virginia, July 8–15, 1861. He then commanded the 10th Brigade in the defenses of Washington, D.C., until March 7, 1862. On that date Davies was promoted to brigadier general in the Union Army, and he was transferred to the Army of the Tennessee in the Western Theater. In April and May 1862 he was engaged in the Siege of Corinth. He took part in the Second Battle of Corinth on October 3–4, 1862. He was assigned to command the Districts of Columbus, Kentucky, in 1862–63, Rolla, Missouri, in 1863–64, and North Kansas in 1864–65. Davies was brevetted to major general on July 11, 1865, and was mustered out of the Union Army on August 25.Eicher, pp. 200-1. Postbellum After the war, Davies returned to New York. He made a substantial fortune in the real estate, and also devoted himself to the philosophic and theological speculation. He published a number of books supporting the divine inspiration of the Bible, and rebutting materialistic philosophy. His books on theology were ''Cosmogony; or, Mysteries of Creation, Adam and Ha-Adam, Genesis Disclosed, and Answer to Hugh Miller and Theoretical Geologists. Davies was an Episcopalian, and was one of the oldest and influential members of St. Bartholomew's Episcopal Church, New York. He also published How to Make Money, and How to Keep It, which was later revised and reissued by Henry Ford. Davies died in Ogdensburg, New York, in the fall of 1899, and was buried in the family cemetery in nearby Oswegatchie.Eicher, p. 2001. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References * * * Category:1809 births Category:1899 deaths Category:19th-century American Episcopalians Category:Christian apologists Category:People of New York in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Union Army generals